The King of the Southern Isles
by CK Swan
Summary: Hans decided to stun Anna and Elsa while they were making love to each other in a private oasis. Irritation and bad feelings set in. (Helsa) softcore lemon, but intense for anyone under 16


**My first smut fanfiction**

The day started out like any other day, I was reading, my index finger gracing the words under my finger. Kristoff was at an ice club meeting, something for the "official ice master" or something like that. Sven was posing as the icon for Kristoff's company. Olaf lied and said he needed to come along. Other than that, it was the norm. Except I was the identifier of Anna's body. You probably have an inquiry or a comment, so let me fill you in.

Last week

"Professor Anna, may I speak to you in the room next door?" I winked, showing an example of what I really meant.

Then, doing Anna's signature smile, I ran out of the room, almost too eager to end our role-playing and start kissing.

Thanking the lord that no one was in the castle, I used my magic to take both our clothes off. My head started to spin as I saw Anna arch her back against the bed.

"So what's on the menu for today?"

Anna had asked a good question, and I usually had something in mind, but today the council was brutal and I was so stressed. Demolishing my thoughts of work, I leaned on the bed on top of Anna and whispered, "It's a surprise."

Putting all laws and work aside, I fell into a heated kiss with Anna. Nowadays Anna and I rushed into things, but I wanted to take our time today. It was just us, and a square of bed.

Anna was so dependent on me, I wanted her to take the reigns this time. After an interval of breathing, I pushed her on top of me. I could barely make out her figure in the darkness. She stood up, indicating her presence. "You want me to be the dominant figure?" I saw the confusion in her gaze. Then she decided to drivel on about all the reasons she couldn't do it, like that she was younger and less experienced and what not.

I smiled, "Just start northern and travel southern."

She smiled nervously and stalked over on all fours like a predator hunting prey for survival. Anna decided to dodge all the kissing and instead nipped at my neck, leaving bite marks. Of course, the con was I would have to cover those with a scarf later.

She sucked on my skin, and my deep breaths and moans matched together like a rhyme. She looked up at my face suddenly, which enlightened the mood slightly. She bit harder, almost conditioning me for what was about to come

Anna was going to cost me so much time teasing. She stopped what she was doing to study my face and frowned. With a firm voice she stated, "C'mon, let's have even more fun."

* * *

I had no particular idea where we were going, but I looked very strange as I walked down the streets of Arendelle in a robe and slippers. "What is this exact twist you were talking about Anna?" I asked, gearing my face up into a forced smile.

"No information yet Elsa." She replied, her lower section swaying ever so lightly as she walked. How did she have so much confidence?

Crossing the last street, we made it down a dirt path that was covered to the brim with foliage. I prayed the police wouldn't find us, let alone anyone else. I mean, It was the busiest time, midday.

The shape of the path widened and I gasped at what I saw. My only emotion was surprise. I didn't know what to say, so I just decided to ram myself into Anna.

"Whoa, put on your brakes Elsa, not so quickly."

Anna took out a recording of an instrumental in a song*. It complemented the place lovely, with its splashing waterfall and bright flower beds. The coolness of the tiny waterfall didn't bother me as I soaked in the water around it.

"Don't cannonball in here Anna, I don't want to deal with the wrath of your splashing." I laughed as I started wandering around the water.

"Here Elsa, a box of chocolates for you." Anna smiled as she came in the water to give me the treats, and my pulse shot up as I saw her naked.

"Anna, what if someone comes and sees us and wants to convict us of a crime? It has a high feasibility."

"C'mon, do you really want to miss this unique experience?"

"But what if there's an emergency at the castle!"

Anna was fully in the crystal blue water now, and she walked over to me and bit my tender skin around my neck.

"Anna are you sure we're in enough conservation so no one will find us!"

She started to sing to the instrumental, thought her words were muffled by my skin.

"Anna it's customary I tell people if I leave the castle!" I was still warping my head around the fact that someone can find me, and our lives would be over.

Anna started fishing through my hair as we began kissing. She pushed me against the rock siding roughly and I moaned in pleasure. I loved her taste. The audio complemented our love making exceptionally. Using my advanced skill, I pushed one finger into her.

As the water began to drip, and moans and gasps were heard, I suddenly heard rustling of the bushes nearby.

"Oh my god Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"Who's visiting us?"

"You mean we have an audience?"

"Well they must have heard you screaming!"

There was no more glory in this moment, no more pleasure.

How could one person ring out so many happy emotions?

There was no resolving this blunder.

* * *

 **I was rushing to get this done, so sorry for any mistakes. Btw made this low key so that I wouldn't get kicked out... lol**


End file.
